


Check Mate

by Baguette_Saint



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, OC, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baguette_Saint/pseuds/Baguette_Saint
Summary: A connection that cannot be cut, pulling forth various of people from different worlds into one big world. A world full of competition and life-threatening things. All putting each other against each other. Follow the four protagonist on their adventures as they meet different types of people and what they have to go up against.While Kitty is trying to uncover why everyone is pulled into this world and how to prevent anything bad to occur, her investigation brings her to Aera. A man, who is known as a legend for various of reasons. A man who only wants peace yet cannot obtain such things.On the other hand, Saber is only trying to go down a peaceful path, completing the string of events. Little does he know that his goals are similar to two others. With the three being brought together, they meet CeeCee. A woman who is only wanting to figure a way back home.
Relationships: Original Relationships





	Check Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I hope y'all are enjoying these kind of things!

『❛Episode 1: Far With No Turning Back ❜』  
❛ Kitty’s Turn ─! ❜

“Hurry, hurry.’

The words echoed through Kitty’s mind as she took the steps two at a time. The wind rushing roughly around her, blowing her short, half- dark brown and half red hair into her face. Something she pawed out of her face every time it got into her line of sight, making her curse. Once she hit the bottom of the stairs, her hands moved upwards to form a much tighter ponytail with her hair, hoping this time it wouldn’t come loose. It’s already bad enough that her hair is growing a little past her shoulders. A problem she will fix later. Right now, she has much bigger problems. Like in the being-chased-by-batshit-crazy-robots problem. 

It’s even worse that Kitty didn’t have her phone on her. She couldn’t hack her way out of this problem. It almost made her chuckle out loud, though she bit back the chuckle. It’s ironic how she’s a hacker, but had no means to hack her way out of this. Let alone a problem she caused. 

Kitty didn’t hesitate in moving forward, pounding her way down the sidewalk, pushing her way through the crowd. Her gaze flickering everywhere, trying to find solutions. Solutions that could help her escape. She could hear the sounds of the security robots tearing their way after her, locking in on their target. As much as she is quick on her feet, which gives her a huge advantage in getting ahead of her enemies, she is a mere human. One that will eventually tire. So, she better think quickly or she’ll be dead. Or worse, captured. 

Aha!

Kitty spotted the opening to an alleyway. She could take there, climb her way upwards, and wiggle herself into an apartment. The plan was already forming in her mind. With a massive grin spreading across her lips, she turned quickly, heading straight for the alleyway. Without missing a beat, she parkour her way upwards to the fire escape stair ways. Kitty was already moving a bit upwards before smashing in the apartment, giving a quick prayer to whoever is listening to her that nobody is home to hear her or see her invading their home. She moved inside, heading straight for the door, not waiting to see if those damn robots still were chasing her.

Her feet taking her deeper into the apartment, throwing open the bedroom door and into the hallway. A nice apartment from the looks of it. Plain, yes, but nothing too extreme. Whoever lived here probably didn’t want too much. She gently pinched her wrist, snapping herself back to reality. Kitty isn’t here to admire the apartment, even if it looks like every other apartment in this apartment complex. 

The hall was long, but not enough to set her already-rising anxiety. She didn’t know rather the robots noticed where she went and were already tracking her down or looking elsewhere. As far as she’s concerned, they didn’t attempt to follow her upwards. 

A good sign.

The hallway led her to an opening. No, not just an opening. A living room, which bled into the small kitchen. Cute though. 

Then, there came a soft click. Dark brown eyes widen with surprise. A slight turn to face the person who was aiming the gun at her. Kitty’s hand reaching for her own weapon. A small knife that is. Her gaze set on the man before her. Not a robot. 

At least, that’s a good thing. It’s a man and not a machine. Easier to fight against. Not that a robot isn’t easier to fight against, but using a weapon like the one she had, that’s a different story. 

“Heyo! What are you doing here?” When the man said his greeting, his voice grew slightly high, but fell back to the husky level, hinted with a bit of honeyness. Almost like she couldn’t trust the guy based off of his voice. His brown eyes stared at her, free of any emotions. No, wait. There was a glint of something within those eyes of his, but what? Playfulness? Delighted? Glee? Why would he be happy to see her? Or perhaps she’s mistaken that as eagerness. Eager to have some action going on?

Kitty couldn’t blame the guy though. Being thrown into this world with no information other than events to endure through, entertainment could easily conjure up for everyone. It seemed those that she met so far seemed to be eager for bloodshed. If not that, they didn’t ask questions and attacked first. She completely understood in a way. Many were raised to be fighters from what she observed and gathered while she remained in this world. This included Kitty and this man. 

“You know, this is trespassing, right? Intruding on someone’s home?” The man continued. He didn’t budge from his spot as she didn’t move from her spot. One move, even if it’s the slightest, could mean a fight. As hungry as he is for action - or bloodshed if he’s that type - this is not the way to go. Or Kitty hoped he thought the same thing. “Be lucky that I didn’t shoot you right there and then.”

A chuckle escaped Kitty’s lips. To many, it would confuse them and make them wonder about why she’s laughing. In this case, the man could only let a brief smile frame his lips before it disappeared. Her chuckle died down shortly afterwards. 

“But you didn’t,” Kitty said. She eyed the man up and down, trying to take note of everything about him. He appeared to be wearing a white tank top and jeans. Barefoot. Shaggy, dark brown hair fell around his face, ending in slight curls, framing his cheeks. From where she stood, she could see a small, faint scar near the upper left of his lip. She could see how muscular he is. Not anything extreme, but enough to show her what she needed to know. A strong man, built to overpower her if she’s not careful enough. “I highly doubt this is your apartment. You hold yourself like you owned the world. A simple apartment like this isn’t fitting to your style, is it?”

Kitty is only assuming based on what she had seen. Hopefully she is only lucky guessing here. She’s right about one thing. He did hold himself with confidence. Perhaps she’s being dramatic on him acting as if he owned the world. But she knows he had confidence. 

It was his turn to start laughing. He lowered his gun, which would have been a mistake if Kitty was ready to attack right there and then. But for some odd reason, she didn’t. Perhaps it’s her instinct telling her to not fight. Not yet that is. Even then, she didn’t lower her guard. Her hand is still hovering the knife. Kitty could only watch as the man placed the gun down as if they weren’t ready to tear each other’s throats moments ago. 

“Yeah, you’re right. It’s an apartment that I randomly found,” the man said. A shrug leaving his shoulders. A lucky guess Kitty had. Relief flooded her body once more at the mere thought. Again, for some odd reason. “I am lucky enough that whoever lives here isn’t around. It would be pitiful that they would have to meet their end. Another good thing about the owners is that the clothes fit me. Helps me blend in.”

“You would murder an innocent person to take over their apartment?” Kitty asked, slightly shocked by the thought. Why should she be? Since a young age, she had encountered people who didn’t care much about morals and killed whoever they wanted for the sake of whatever job they had. Whether they were in a gang or a mafia or even a gun for hire.

“What kind of person do you think I am, ma’am?” The man countered. He moved towards the tv and reached upwards to the shelf. A wooden shelf that held a bunch of photos on it. He picked one at random. “Correction. Not one person, but a couple. They aren’t innocent whatsoever. They have committed some crimes. Robbing banks, stealing jewelry and selling them at pawn shops, and more! One little digging into their closet and hidden cabinets can surely bring you to a history that one is trying to hide. I must say they are just some shitty people for stealing from the poor. Tsk, tsk. I am even more glad that they aren’t here. A lesson would have been taught. A cute couple, but ruined by their shitty personality. It’s like a bug. Beautiful on the outside yet holds the deadliest poison out there. It’s shitty how people are blinded by beauty. No wonder trust is not easily handed nowadays.”

While he talked, he showed her the photo. Her gaze lingered on the photo. A nice couple. One would not know they would have done such things if they passed the couple on the streets. He moved away not too long after showing her the photo. He placed the photo back on the shelf. 

How does one feel being tall like him? How does it feel that he could easily reach that shelf without standing on his tiptoes?

His chatter being drained as background noises as Kitty got pulled into thinking about his height. One thing led to the next. For some odd reason, despite having a gun pointed at her, he appeared as an okay person. She didn’t think much of the gun being pointed at her. Probably because she is used to having a gun being aimed at her. It doesn’t mean she doesn’t like it. Kitty didn’t exactly trust the guy. He went from threatening her to talking to her like nothing ever happened. 

It made her curious. 

Why is he not killing her? 

Unless he’s one of those types of people that is planning to kill her at the end. Trick her into thinking that he’s not going to do that. Then, boom! So, she best be on guard. 

“Anyways,” the man said, pulling Kitty out of her thoughts. Blinking rapidly, she shifted her gaze on him, who made eye contact with her. His lips pulled into a smile. “I know my talking is boring. I’m not this chatty, but with the excitement going on, I couldn’t help myself. Back to my original question, what are you doing here?”

Despite the smile on his lips, his eyes harden. A smile was met with his. 

“Just being chased by some robots, y’know,” Kitty answered. She put up one hand and gestured with it. “Everyday thing. I am unsure if they know I’m here or not.”

“You what now!?” The whole facade that the man had going on suddenly dropped. Shock flickered across his face. “Do you mean the PKE’s security was coming after you!? How the fuck did you manage to piss them off that badly?”

“Well, you see….” Kitty dug through her pockets before finding what she needed. She pulled out a flashdrive. It contained all the information that - apparently their name is PKE - is holding, ready to control everyone in the city if not worldwide. Dangerous weapons ready to be created. “That’s their names, right? PKE? Well, they have information about dangerous weapons, ready for destruction. It’s a way to control people.”

The man continued to stare at her. Shock still floated across his face, though other emotions could easily be seen flickering around. He remained quiet for who knows how long. It felt like forever before he spoke up. 

“Well, they certainly haven’t located you in this apartment,” the man said. 

“Yet,” Kitty replied. 

“Yet,” he agreed. “So, you still have some time to get away before they figure out where you went. In meaning, we need to get going. I mean right now.”  
“What-” Before Kitty could complete her sentence or even begin to comprehend anything, he reached out his hand and grabbed her. He roughly dragged her along, not caring much of her protest along the way. It is clear to see the gears running in his head. 

He didn’t go for the door. Instead, he dragged her back where she came from. Not a single word passing from him. Kitty shoved the flashdrive into one of her pockets as she was being dragged away. She had finally gotten her own ground to follow after him, confused on everything. 

Who is he? Why is he suddenly helping her? Why are they going back in the same way as she came through? Wouldn’t they patrol the lower areas?

Unless they were heading to the rooftops and jump from rooftop to rooftop. A smart way to do. 

And that’s what exactly he did. 

While the man kept a firm grip on her wrist, he led her out the window, careful not to hurt himself. She followed in his footsteps. A quick glance downwards to see the PKE’s security robots patrolling the area yet for some odd reason never looked upwards. It made her confused yet on edge at the mere thought. 

They travelled upwards, never failing to slow down. 

〆〆〆〆〆〆

“Close one!” The man exclaimed. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the two had slowed down. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop under the cruel, afternoon sun surely took a toll for Kitty as it did for this man. Both were out of breath. The man had collapsed to the ground, leaning against the roof vents. Kitty did the same. Although she could tell he could go for a while in moving, they were only humans and could only go for so long. “That…...that…...was fun! I am taking a huge liking out of you!”

“You really think so? Well, running away from nothing is fun to you?” Kitty asked. She tilt her head slightly to the right, but couldn’t help a smile from forming on her lips. “I’m glad you think so, buddy. I’m taking a liking out of you myself. Now, I never got your name, sir or why you want to suddenly help me.”

Her gaze met his, seeing what he would do next. His hand moving upwards to tap his cheek in a thoughtful manner before he snapped his fingers.

“Names Ryoma,” Ryoma said. He finger gun in her direction. “Nice to meet you. How about you? I am only helping because I never heard of anyone even doing such things. I am unsure how much truth rings in those words of yours or if you actually carry those information in that small device you possess, but I can only trust, right? Even if it’s not a whole lot.”

“Kitty is my name. Nice to meet you too!” The last sentence dragged into pure excitement. A way to show she is delighted to have met him. “Regardless if you believe me or not, you are now struck with me. The feeling is mutual between us. Trust is iffy right now, but all we got right now is each other and…..and I’ll admit one thing. I am unsure what to do next with this kind of information. I can’t really broadcast it to the world yet to show this kind of information. Not until…..”

“Not until we figure out why we’re in this world first,” Ryoma cut in. He moved to sit comfortably, facing her. “It’s great that you have this information, but it has to wait until we figure out why we were brought here and what this place is.”

“Right…..” Kitty trailed off. Her cheeks redden under the embarrassment, which only caused Ryoma to chuckle at the sight. 

“No need to worry. You aren’t thinking straight right now. After doing what you just did, anyone wouldn’t have a clear mind.”

A small nod could be seen from Kitty. She didn’t exactly look directly at him, though she could feel his eyes on her. Silence creeping between the two, only being filled by the distant chatter of the city below. The cars honking and passing by, the low hum of chatter of the crowd, construction working in the distance, etc. For a little while, she had her eyes fixed on a random building in the distance. 

A sigh left Ryoma’s lips. Kitty could hear him pushing himself up to his feet. Briefly, she glanced over at him before looking away. 

“So, no questions left? Not where I am from? What we’re going to do next? Nothing like that?” He asked. He moved over to her, holding out a hand. Her gaze shifted to his hand; smooth yet covered by scars like the rest of his exposed skin. 

“Well, not that I could think of anything right now about yourself, but,” Kitty said. A small pause to gather her thoughts. Were they like a team now? “If it’s okay, what about those scars you have? Or what do we do exactly to know where we are or what this world is? Where do we even start? Now that you mention it, I am curious now.”

“Going straight into being personal, are you now? I don’t mind diving into that though. As long as I ask a personal question right back. Perhaps we can talk about all that on the way down and get some food. I’m sure you are hungry and thirsty after what you've been through. I know I am!”

“So, does that make us a team?”

“Exactly like a team.” 

Exchanging smiles, Kitty grabbed his hand, letting him help her on her feet.


End file.
